Reverend Jack (transcript)
Episode: Reverend Jack episode begins at Ren and Stimpy riding on Reverend Jack Cheese's meatmobile. Ren: Well, Stimpy. Driving his meat truck is the best job we ever had! Stimpy: And we have to bring lots of swell meat to the boys and girls. With my personal favorite, The double dipped Pighead on the stick! eats the double dipped Pighead on the stick. Mmmm... Ren: Yeah, but the best of all, we get to work of the great genius. Reverend Jack Cheese! Fame creator of the Cheese Dog. Stimpy: And a punkmen of all as meat on the moon. Ren: Stimpy, It's time to put on the record. Stimpy: Duhhh, okay Ren. plays a record. Little Girl: The Meatman! Little Boy: The Meatman! Little Boy #2: The Meatman! Breakfast reverence is here, mom! Childrens: WE WANT MEATS! Ren: Well, that sets the hook. Time to wheel them in. Stimpy: I'm pressing meat time button, Ren. Look at the gas per air. How cute. Ren: Hey we better check on the reperin. Stimpy: Checking... Uh, jack? Mr. Cheese, sir? Your meatiness? The children as a simple to Joe. Jack left fist says "Pity" and right fist says "Self Pity". Certain says "What are ya?" opens. Reverend Jack was playing a guitar. Reverend Jack Cheese: HEY! Where's a screw on thumb? Stimpy: pants Here it is, you geniusness! waves at the viewers. Reverend Jack Cheese pushes off Stimpy Reverend Jack Cheese: Gather around, Children! For I, rich the gospel of MEAT! Ren: That's our cue. Where's the meat puppets? Reverend Jack Cheese: Now, back before time began, Man lived in harmony with his meat. They are one big happy family. Ren farmer: Hello there, Mr. Cow! How are you today? Stimpy cow: Duhhh, Moo Ren! Reverend Jack Cheese: But this blissful co-existence wouldn't last for soon, A cow show it's drool waters. It reality this once trusted behooves friend to man... turned out to be... voice A BLOODTHIRSTY TWO-HORNED DEVIL! Cow: WHAT!? MOO! Reverend Jack Cheese: And soon, Rolling back of angry cows tenderized the country side! And then, the murder of server turned on.... puppet smashes Farmer puppet at Ren, demonic voice MAN!!! voice It was that for us... THE EVIL POWER HAS STOP AT NOTHING!!! Cow: Go back if you can, you ugly hook nose streets! MOO! throws the Rock at Ren. Reverend Jack Cheese: And before stand to far and anger us now. Be gone, horrifying juniors and never cross the biology AGAIN!!! a guitar faster and thanks the children Stimpy: Who wants meat treats? Childrens: I DO, I DO, I DO! Chipper: One curl squirrel, please! Stimpy: Aye aye, chipper! will scoop the squirrel into the ice cream One squirrel, enjoy! licks the ice cream YAY! Little Girl: I got an soft-served meat cone! Little Boy: I got push-up meat. and Stimpy smiles. Reverend Jack Cheese: Yes, children, yes! Celebrate man's victory of loss a meat. And don't forget, this is a logical steak costs. to outskirts to town Industries. Stimpy: 48, 49, FITY! 5 shackles, 4 bottle caps, 3 paper clips, and a comb. The children gave canneries to me, Ren. The Reverend will be pleased. Ren: Hey, you should almost be done by now. Better go check. was in the meat station. Stimpy: Are you scorching enough, sir? Reverend Jack Cheese: I need more sauce. Paste me. paints the barbeque on Reverend. That's not how you do it! Give me that! drinks the BBQ. Well, what are you standing around for? It's time to start the ceremony! Get that sunglasses! Tease my collar meat-way! Iron my shirts! Paint my eyebrows. Get shaven my big boldness toe! And what's with my BUTT! It's not flat and square enough! puts the clover of the pants. Stimpy goes to the Wiggley Field. Baseball Announcer: And it's time on top of the knife we are here to show the game. And start to the playist left be other johnny Porkski. Here's the line and the... Wait, wait a second! There's a crazed band on the field! Whoa, he's stealing 3rd base! Boy the folks are really use that kind of field the time of their line-up. Someone has out of sign this guy. Stimpy: Jump. Your butt worries are over, Reverend. Reverend Jack Cheese: Ah, now THAT'S what a butt should look like! Now, I'm ready for my skin half of my meat lobby. Jack Cheese put on the meat clothes. Bring up the ice. put the ice on Reverend's pants. Reverend smells the meat. We are gather here today to pay harvest to MEAT! I'm talking about LOCKWURST! deleted scene Reserve this both of you. singing This is perfectly good lungs meat. Ren: singing I'm sure you want to waste it like that. Reverend Jack Cheese: singing Close the door and baking one. Stimpy: singing What are ya... Reverend Jack Cheese: singing Take this autumns theyyyy are my refuuuuse. Ren and Stimpy: singing Whaaaaaat arrrrre yaaaaaaa.... Timecard says "Next Morning". Reverend Jack Cheese: Daddy, I love you! looks at the Ren and Stimpy Wake up! I had a vision! My father sent her out to get me! He said "It's time for me to MER TO DRIVE!" Jack Cheese drives the porkcar. Kids: Here it comes! Here comes the Reverend Wagon! YAY! off I knew I should use your rat. Stimpy: Uhhh, Reverend? I think you driving past kids! Reverend Jack Cheese: Keep driving. Don't start. Ren: TRINITY! We're drool to KILL! the longest day. Ren and Stimpy are tired Stimpy, I've been driving forever. I'll be going in bed. If we ever put on the single show in months. Go back there and see what he's doing. Stimpy: Okey dokey, Ren! was lonely E-E-Excuse me, Reverend. Reverend Jack Cheese: AH! AHHH! AHHHHHAHAHAHA!!!! Did you bring the toast? Stimpy: Uhhhh... we were wondering... Reverend Jack Cheese: Wouldn't you have a seat in my office. Put on the record. plays the record. Listen to that. Stimpy: So, you royiness? The thing is it's been in months now and we were starting that thinking of we can.. put on uhh, A show with a children, that you... Reverend Jack Cheese: sobbing It's beautiful! sobbing I squeezed in tears to my eyes! sobbing Stimpy: I think it's time we put on another show! The children really wants every puppets! Reverend Jack Cheese: Children? This isn't about the children! This is about to MEAT! More than EVER! IT'S YOU TOO! LITTLE HOT SMOKING WAYS FOR NEXT THE SALT!!! Ren: Cripes! It's the the highway meat patrol! Stimpy: What seems to be the trouble, officer? Jasper: Reverend, will let for starters. You've got meated to stop to your grill! And holding this GAS off around in the pretty sight! Now step aside, let me see what's going on in the back of this truck. opens up and shocked. They covered his eyes. OH THE HUMANITY! Jack was all crazy You'll never serve meat in this town again! You're washed up, the show's over! Hand over your meat confectioner's license! Reverend Jack Cheese: You'll never take me alive! I'll be back, you beg me! Jack laughing riding a pig and drives off. A timecard says "4 Years Later". Ren Farmer: Hello there, Mr. Cow. Stimpy Cow: Duhhh, moo Ren! Ren: giggles Little tights is cutier ever. rock throws at Ren. Reverend Jack Cheese: Go back to the show copper, you horny hook nose STREETS! Ren: So how are you going to do today, Mr. Cow? a rock at Ren OW! Stimpy: Duhhh, Moo. I am fine, Ren. a rock at Stimpy OW! iris was closing completely at the end of the episode Category:Episode Transcripts